The Day at The Beach
by XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX
Summary: Fairy Tail just wanted to train. But Sabertooth came in. Lucy secretly loves Sting Eucliffe, but when?Is it before the 7 year timeskip and did Sting Eucliffe fall in love with her too,before the 7 year timeskip? StiCy. Read and Review please!
1. Beach Day 1

~Lucy P.O.V~

I came here (the beach) to train for the Grand Magic Games along with Fairy Tail. I heard that I few more guilds will be coming, so I don't let that bother me and continue with the training, 'Yipee!~' I shouted as I jumped up and down. We had reached the beach, but when I thought that I was about to land, two hands held my waist as I sat on their shoulder. 'E-Eh?!' I said with shock. I turned to look at the two people.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth.**

I blushed. The Duo Dragons looked at me. Sting smirked while Rogue still gave his emotional face. 'Oi,bastards... Natsu said while Flames covered his body. '...Put Lucy down. She doesn't belong to you.' 'So?' Sting smirked. Uh Oh... not a good start to this day. I hope that Fairy Tail doesn't do any damage.

~Normal P.O.V~

'So, you are not allowed to **TOUCH** her!' Natsu shouted at them with fury. 'N-natsu...' Lucy said, still sitting at the Duo Dragons shoulders. 'Just let them be, Natsu. If they harm Lucy, I will kill them. With my own hands.' Erza boomed, causing the ground the shake.' Fairy Tail left and Lucy was left with the Two DragonSlayers. 'W-what do you want?' Lucy stuttered, while blushing 30 shades of red. 'Just some time with you, Blondie.' Sting said as Sting put her down. Sting was topless, with a blue and white combination on his shorts. Rogue was also topless, only wearing shorts with Black and Red designs on it.

'I am not called Blondie, and you are Blond too!' Lucy said with a hint of being annoyed.

'Whatever, come on. Let's play with Rufus and Yukino.' Sting said while walking over.

'Don't worry, Lucy. Is that name correct?' Rogue said

'Yeah...' Lucy said.

'He won't harm you, I guess.' Rogue said while gesturing her to come and play with them.

'I-I guess so..' Lucy said, coming over.

' So I will like you to say hi to Yukino and Rufus.' Sting said pushing Lucy to them. 'H-hi there. I hope that we can be friends.' Lucy said shyly. This caused the boys to blush. 'Hi, I am Yukino. You are a Celestial Mage am I right?' Yukino said, holding her hand. Yukino was wearing a bikini that was in white, and had a Blue Rose on it's left. Her eyes were filled with happiness and kindness. 'Y-yes... Are you a Celestial Mage too?!' Lucy repiled as she held Yukino hands too. 'Yes! I can finally meet another Celestial Mage! I wonder why aren't there anymore Celestial Mages...' Yukino said.' Yukino... I think... that you should know the truth...' Lucy said.

~FlashBack (Lucy P.O.V)~

The Celestial Mages, they are dissapearing. One by one they ae gone. Just like that. Why? why must this happen? I was put up for a sacrifice. I was losing my sanity. I thought that we are all going to die. The world is ending. I was the only one. The One and Only Lucy Heartfilia, the Last Celestial Mage, and which marks the end of Celestial Magic, I guess... My Spirits... They will feel lonely.

-TIME SKIP-

I was saved by Natsu, and the Celestial Mages have lost their power. So it's just true then. I am the Last one.

-FLASHBACK END-

'L-lucy-sama... We are the last, aren't we?' Yukino said, crying. Sting, Rufus and Rogue were shocked.

_' Yeah... we are the Last. We should cherish them, I am correct?'_ Lucy said while crying

~Sting P.O.V~

That Celestial Mage. Have gone through so much. More than us. At least we have Natsu, Gajeel and that Sky Maiden. That makes 5 of us. But... Lucy... she only have Yukino. I must make sure Lucy can feel what it is to be happy again. Lucy Heartfilia, the person who knows suffering the most. I was- wait, I was crying?! 'Sting, are you okay?' Rogue said. 'Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what happened to me...' I said, while looking at Lucy.

~Normal P.O.V~

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. I'm sorry but you will have to share rooms. 'WHAT?!' The Two Dragonslayers shouted. The girls didn't care and went in the room.

-TimeSkip-(Sorry bout that)

'I wanna drink some Sake~~' Sting said while walking with delight. 'I am going to drink the biggest bottle!' Natsu said running to the door. As Natsu opened the door he gasped with horror. The boys went over and did the same; gasp. Lucy was on the floor, holding a cup with Sake in it, Wendy fainted, Erza was giving Death Glares, Juvia was crying, Levy was laughing with the big Sake bottle and Yukino was cheering with Lucy. 'W-Who the Hell gave them them the Sake?!' Gray said while holding his head with his both hands. 'Shut up Gray!' Erza threw the empty Sake bottle at him. Juvia went over and cried 'Gray-sama! Gray-sama!' Lucy then came over to Sting. 'W-What the Hell do you want, Blondie?!' Sting said, while sweatdropping.

_' Sting-dono~ Please, say ahh~!' _Lucy said, with a cute face on her. She was holding a egg on her chopstick 'E-eh...FINE!' Sting said, as he went over to the Blond haired girl and came close to her face. Giving a cute 'Ahh' Lucy put the egg into his mouth. 'Yay! Sting-dono ate my egg!~' Lucy said while hugging the confused Sting. Rogue tried to sneak away but... 'GAJEEL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!' Erza boomed at Rogue. Rogue stood still and turned around to see a Angry and Drunk Erza Scarlet.'I-I am not Gajeel.' Rogue said. 'LIAR!' Erza said while taking out her swords.

~With Lucy and Sting~

'Sting-dono, I love you!~' Lucy said while giving Sting a small kiss on the cheek. Sting blushed. ' I..love you too, Blondie...' ' You said something, Sting-dono?' Lucy said coming REALLY close to his face. 'N-nothing.' he said. 'Sting-dono, take me out one day okay?' Lucy said, with pleading eyes. 'O-okay, just don't get so close to my face, will you?' Sting said, while pushing Lucy (with less force) away. 'Okay sure!~' Lucy said, while giving him Sake. 'Here, want some?' Lucy said. 'N-no thanks... I don't want to get drunk, like you.' Sting said as he put his hand to her. 'Whatever!~' She said, drinking the Sake.

This Chapter will be StiCy, btw. This is relevant to Fairy Tail's OVA 4.

**Sting: This story is going to have me in it with Lucy!**

**Rogue: Yeah yeah.. but My Heart's Desire is going to be with me!**

**Sting: The voting system have not closed yet**

**Rogue: Whatever.**

_This chapter will be short. Around 3-5 chapters I guess. And I am still working on __**My Heart's Desire**__. Don't be so impatient people (JKJK~) _

_See ya soon, people._

_Don't get mad at me just because it is StiCy!_


	2. Beach Day 2

Chapter 2: Confession

~Spa (Lucy P.O.V)~

'Ahh...It feels so good...' I sighed as I looked up in the sky. We were in the spa, relaxing. 'Yeah... Rogue ran away from me when I was looking for him just now.' Erza sighed as she sat on the rock. 'Oh really? Then Erza-san must have scared him...' Wendy said. 'Yeah I think so.' Erza said while looking at Lucy. 'Lucy, when did you like Sting anyways?' E-Eh?!' I said while blushing. 'F-fine I will tell you...' Lucy said with defeat.

~Meanwhile...~(Normal P.O.V)

'Wow Lucy liiiikkkkkkeeee you!~' Natsu and Happy said with glee. 'Shhhhh!' Sting said. I wanna hear this!' Sting whispered to the guys. 'And later... you can tell us how you started to lllliiiiikkkkkeeee her!~' They said rolling their tounge. Sting just ignored them and tryed to hear what Lucy was talking about. Seems interesting...

~Flashback (Normal P.O.V)

'Lalala~~' I said while walking near the river. I have done a mission that have 2 months of rent payment! I was so happy, that I almost fell in the river until a hand caught me. 'Are you alright? ' A voice said to her. 'Yeah I'm fine. How about you?' Lucy said as she turned to see who her hero was. It was a blond haired guy with a diamond-shaped earring on his right ear. He have a scar on his left forehead. His eyes are blue in colour. 'Yeah I'm good. Whats your name? I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. White DragonSlayer.' Lucy answered him,' I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Celestial Spirit Mage.' 'Oh, that girl on the covers of the Weekly Socceror!' Sring shouted.

'And you are that guy from the catagory of 'Most wanted guy to be your boyfriend!' Lucy said. She was reading that catagory everytime and Sting was always #1. 'Hey wanna hang out?' Sting asked, all of a sudden. 'Oh...when?' Lucy asked the DragonSlayer. 'Tomorrow.' Sting repiled. 'I-I can't... I have to go for the S-class Exam..' Lucy said, with embarassment. 'Oh! You are a S-Class Mage?' Sting asked. 'No! I am just helping a friend.' Lucy said. To think that she was an S-Class Mage! 'Oh...when will you be coming back?' Sting asked the Celestial Mage. 'I don't know...' Lucy said. '...But maybe you can hang out in my house! It's just there!' Lucy said, pointing to her house. 'Alright then! Lets do this MY way!' Sting said as he carried Lucy up bridal style. 'K-Kyahhh!~' Lucy shouted as Sting carried her up to the window and let her down in her room.

'So this is your home? Pretty good...' Sting said. He started looking around the house. The house was good for 70,000 _J_ a month. 'Yeah, you want to bath or something?' Lucy asked. 'Nah, I'm good. Come on, Lucy lets- what's this?' Sting said as he took the novel and started reading the main characters out loud.

(A/N: Sting's reading the characters.)

_Yuri Himoni- She's a Celestial mage. She owns the golden keys and is in a guild. She is single and doesn't fall in love easily. Until she met someone that changed her life. Other than her boring life, she have a outer friendly personality and she is willing to risk anything for her friends._

_Sashori Ciffe- He's a DragonSlayer and he killed his dragon. He is in a powerful guild and he doesn't show love to almost everyone. He met Yuri when he was exploring. Sashori have a sexy attitude, causing Yuri to easily Blush. _

_Chapter 1-_

'STOP READING MY NOVEL!' Lucy screamed as she snatched the novel away from him and place it near her chest. 'Woah Blondie... It's like me and you, just different names! You really love me that much, Heartfilia.' 'S-Shut Up!' Lucy said while going on the bed. 'Let me sleep with you for the night, okay Blondie?~' Sting asked. 'W-Whatever.' Lucy said while making space for Sting to sleep. 'H-Here. Don't say that you don't have your personal space!' Lucy said while feeling that she is going to be VERY close to him. And she's right. Lucy could feel his chest coming near her as he hugged her tightly.

'Ne...Sting?'

'Yeah, what is it Blondie?'

'If I am gone for very long, take care of my house and wait for me okay?'

'Yeah sure, whatever. Go to sleep, I'll send you off tomorrow.'

'Thanks Sting.'

Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. Little did she know, Sting gave her a kiss on the forehead.

-FlashBack END-

~Normal P.O.V~

'Oh, I see... No wonder why you are shy toward Sting.' Levy said. 'Yeah...' Lucy said, standing up in the water, leaving her body completely visable to the boys who were peeping. '...I love him. I know it.' Lucy said, with her hands on her chest. Little did she know, Sting was nose-bleeding when he saw Lucy's body. Natsu just barged in the girl's spa and shouted 'STING GOT A HUGE NOSEBLEED!' 'Nani?' Lucy said while wrapping a towel around her body and rushing over to him. 'Sting! Are you okay?' Lucy went over and shook him. Lucy sighed and dragged him to their room.

Lucy sat beside him, petting his head, preparing hot tea for tomorrow. Lucy began to feel tired and soon,she feel asleep in the arms of Sting Eucliffe.

**This fan fic is StiCy, not RoLu!**

**I have nothing to do, so I made this on my computer. But my teacher disabled the internet! So I couldn't post this in time. Which is, Yesterday, SG: 9AM**

_**'Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth & Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail'**_

**I must admit, It sounds good.~ :3**

**Bye Guys!**


	3. Beach Day 3, near to final day

~The Next morning~

Sting and Lucy woke up at the same time. They stared at each other for a long time until they finally relaxed. Sting opened his mouth to say the words 'I love you' without saying a word. Lucy followed suit and she said 'I love you too' and then, finally, the two Blond-haired mages pulled themselves near each other. as the became closer and closer, their lips touched. Ant this is what they call it... _A kiss._ (A/N: If it's too cheesy, then Sorry! I have been reading too much romance books. ^^'')

Their tounges were touching each other, fighting for dominance. Sting let go, as they needed air after that kiss. Lucy blushed a thousand fold and smiled at Sting. Sting smiled back, and got off the bed. Lucy sat up and looked at him. He was topless! Lucy blushed again and turned around to calm herself down. Sting noticed this and smirked as he went to get his swimwear and got changed in the bathroom. They have until tomorrow then they will be seperated and they will go to their guilds.

~Beach~(Normal P.O.V)

Erza, Wendy, Gray and Natsu have decided to play Beach Ball in the water, Gray have been given a warning of not the freeze the waters. The rest were doing their own stuff, Lucy and Sting were just sitting next to each other, hand in hand. Sting apparently went off somewhere, leaving Lucy alone for a while.

~Lucy P.O.V~

I look at the skys. It looks good! I was wearing a Blue bikini, with white sandals. I was waiting for Sting to get his Ice-Lolly as he was feeling hot. I sighed as I was about to doze off, a waist was around my shoulder as that person sat down. Sting Eucliffe. I should have known. Sting came back with a Blue Ice-Lolly on his right hand and he was sucking it. I stared at him. There's nothing I can do but stare. 'Hey you want some?' Sting asked as he shoved the Blue Ice-Lolly to my mouth. I hesitated. But what harm would it do to try? I sucked the Blue Ice-Lolly and it tasted like...Blueberry? It was nice, so I sucked it a little more. 'Hey, Lucy. Let me have some will ya? Don't take it all to yourself.' 'Oh Sorry~! Here!' I said, letting go of the Lolly and I sighed as Sting smirked and said a kind, yet sweet 'Thanks'

~Natsu P.O.V~

I looked at Lucy. She was** SHARING **a Ice-Lolly with **HIM**! Why can't it be me? I really wanted to share an Ice-Lolly with her. But I shared with someone once. But it was not Lucy. It was accidental by Lisanna. When I saw them sharing, I punched the Beach Ball with Flames. 'OI! FLAME BRAIN! DIDN'T WE ALL AGREE ON NOT USING MAGIC TO PLAY BEACH BALL?!' Gray shouted at me. Oh yeah. I forgot. I bet I must be very angry. 'Oh sorry..' I could just say that. I have to pay everyone 10,000 J for using magic. Man, I think I'm broke. I should go on a mission one day.

~Dinner.~

Everyone took a seat. Seating arrangement was: Erza, Rufus, Wendy,Orga,Levy,Minerva, Gray, Rogue, Lucy, Sting, Juvia, Yukino, Natsu. Lucy held Sting's hand as the food came. It was like a 5-star restaurant feast! Obviously, Minerva ordered this. They tucked in, and Sting ate like a hungry dog. 'Sting!' Lucy scolded. 'Eat like a proper human!' 'S-Sorry...' Sting said and then he ate slowly, just like how Lucy wanted. Lucy blushed. Lucy thought that he look like a gentleman. Rogue ate a lot more than usual. Wendy was looking at Sting and Lucy. They look cute together she thought. But then she looked at Natsu. Natsu was fuming with anger. He looked like he could smash Sabertooth and its members in a second flat. Wendy was afraid, but kept a straight face and continued to eat her food.

Lucy and Sting exchanged Address and Lacrima Numbers. They talked._ A lot. _After the dinner, they went to the room. Lucy gave him a small peck on the cheek and slept. After all, Lucy and Sting are going to enter the Grand Magic Games. Sting smiled.

**Minna~~! This story will be continued! Until the GMG ends!**

**Bye bye guys!**

**Is it short? Well sorry, I have to rush cause I did this at school. ^^ .Gommen...**

**~XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX**


End file.
